


Human Grace

by Phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Possible M/M/M, WUMP galore, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix/pseuds/Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have been through a lot, survived incredible odds, and beaten unimaginable monsters.  But a new enemy threatens to unleash old enemies, undo all the Winchesters have accomplished.  With allies new and old, they find themselves caught up in a conflict where, in order to win, they may have to give up everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Grace

**Author's Note:**

> OK, a small note at the end of the fic for readers of my other stuff. This fic is supposed to take place at the start of season 9. I just theorized events from season 8. The idea came from an interview where it was stated that Castiel couldn't have many eps. because he was too much of a Deus ex Machina. So, I thought of a way to undo that. BTW, the OCs do not sleep with any of the characters. They have their own separate story that I plan to post up somewhere and they will be fliting in and out of this story.

Title: Human Grace Prologue  
Part: 1/26 I think  
Author: Phoenix  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. I am doing this for fun and make no money. I am pathetically poor.  
Warnings: M/M, M/F, OCs, WUMP, violence, evil people, betrayal, Read warnings for each part as they change, and I wrote it. Can't deal? Don't read.  
Rating: PG this part.  
Ps.....I know it's an overcoat, but everyone but Castiel seems to call it a trench coat. 

 

 

Dean watched Sam deep in researching on his computer; his little brother never seemed to change. It was, in a strange sort of way, comforting. After everything they’d gone through this last year, he needed to know there was some stability in his life. Not that Dean would ever admit to needing anything. Just not his style. However, the last two years had left their mark on the brothers.

A little over one year since he’d returned from Purgatory. One year, Sammy’s time, spent in that…place. Both he and Cas agreed never to tell anyone the truth about how much time was different in Purgatory. Worse than Hell. After the shitty year Sam and all their friends had been through, no one really needed to know the truth. It wasn’t as if those on Earth had it much easier; at least to Dean’s way of thinking. Still, how two little years had changed everything.

Kevin and Meg were now BFF’s maybe more. The two demons sent to take her and Kevin to Crowley turned out to be smarter and more independent than the crafty bastard thought. They’d considered the huge number of powerful things defeated by the Winchesters, the averted Apocalypse, and an angel that apparently couldn’t be killed, even by Leviathans, and waited to see how the confrontation with Dick turned out. When they felt the head Leviathan die, the pair quickly decided that Crowley was not going to end up on top. So, they took Meg to a safe place, grabbed the Prophet, and waited until their former boss left. At Meg’s insistence, they helped Sam blow up the lab, the factory, and steal all of Dick’s data. Dean was willing to pay huge money to get a picture of Crowley’s face when he found out he’d been betrayed…again.

Of course, that’s when things went pear-shaped. Meg and Kevin had taken off to keep them safe while Sam split his time between trying to figure out how to save his brother and Hunting. Monsters all over the world were going crazy due to Leviathans invading their territory making them seek out new places to stalk prey and with Bobby gone, Sam and the other Hunters had a really hard time. Throw into the mess a few Hunters who were certain Sam needed killing due to some angels wanting revenge. Stir with Meg whispering in the Prophet’s ear. Sprinkle with a new major threat, let simmer for a year, and Dean had returned to one majorly fucked up situation.

The little road trip with Hell’s minions somehow turned Kevin into a sort of competent Hunter and Meg into a doting guardian. At least that was how it appeared on the surface. Knowing the female demon, the brothers were sure she was plotting. Not that Kevin was listening. Somewhere, the unlikely duo’d found common ground. Too much like a chick flick for Dean’s taste, but he hadn’t been there to have a say. Now, the boy messenger trusted a demon over any humans. 

When Dean had gotten back, things didn’t get better. When did they ever? Hunting, Leviathans, Kevin’s betrayal, the almost opening of Lucifer’s Cage, Crowley. This last year hurt just as much as the others. Even Cas was keeping his distance. It brought home to Dean all the losses, pain, and hurt the brothers had suffered, really made him realize God was an asshole. Shouldn’t they catch a break? A moment’s respite? Some fucking reward for all the shit they’d gone through? They were still there though, and that was what counted. The Winchester brothers could manage anything together. 

A hammering on their cabin door shook both men loose from their activities; the walls seemed to tremble with the force. Dean drew his pistol while Sam got a shotgun. Their eyes roamed over the Devil’s Trap and Angel Proofing to make sure everything was still in place. Whatever was at the door was not getting in. Unless it was something new or human. If that was the case, the guns would take care of it. Sam nodded his readiness and Dean went for the door. 

Flinging it open, the brothers found what appeared to be a young woman holding up a wounded man. The woman was small, just barely over five feet tall. Nothing about her immediately struck the boys. She didn’t appear to be armed; with only jeans and a plain shirt there was no place to hide many weapons. Her brown hair and olive complexion didn’t tell them much either. Then they looked at her face. Not much was memorable about it, plain, average. But her eyes. Not emerald or jade, Dean thought. Nothing so poetic. They were colored like grass during a rainstorm before the sun finally came out. Bright, green-grey, angry and the young men knew in their guts that anger was a terrible thing.

“Cas?” Sam’s voice drew Dean’s attention to the man she held. 

He had one arm flung over her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist keeping him upright. They couldn’t really see his face as he was leaning forward supported by his companion, but both brothers recognized the trench coat; it was covered in blood. His hair was matted with the stuff and his body was completely limp. The only thing keeping the Angel partially upright was the woman. Worse, he hadn’t moved or acknowledged his name. As they watched, blood dripped off his fingers. 

“Cas?” Dean whispered fear, horror, and loss fighting for control.

Shit, this could not be happening. The angel looked dead. Rage close to what he’d felt in Purgatory washed over him destroying any other emotions. Without thinking, Dean pointed the gun at the woman’s face all but charging her. 

“What the hell did you do to him?” He knew he was screaming but couldn’t stop himself. 

She smirked and snarled, “You the Winchesters? I’ve got a delivery.”

 

 

Note to readers of my other fics, I am sorry for taking so long. I have 3 new pieces of Missing that I am doing the final checks on. My health has been pretty bad and there's nothing anyone can do about it. This fic came from marathoning Supernatural while I was stuck in bed and an interview I read about Castiel. The idea would not leave me alone and so here it is. I'll get everything out as fast as I can. I am working on everything. Thank you.


End file.
